What Brother's Do
by Stormy1x2
Summary: T.K and Patamon discuss Matt - a child's POV...


WHAT BROTHERS DO! 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the large-handed children and their Digimon. 

NOTES: Back by popular demand, another in the Digimon vignette series - from TK's POV! Short but sweet! Aaaaanndd - this is written for Vitani who's very encouraging about this series, and Articuno, who can do no wrong! Wyvern - Simply put, you're the best. Thanks guys, and enjoy! 

MORE NOTES!!!: Ever try to write from a child's point of view? I had to keep reminding myself TK's gotta be around 6-8 yrs old and make him "talk" accordingly! Yeesh! Anyway, be nice if it didn't come out like it should have! 

FEEDBACK: I live for it! 

TK giggled as Patamon dove headfirst into the water and surfaced, slender wings splashing little droplets everywhere. 

" Hey! Watch it!" he smiled, before taking off his shirt and preparing to jump in after him. Then he paused. Patamon looked up from the water questioningly. 

" TK? Aren't you coming in?" 

TK looked around. " Matt said he'd be here in a minute to watch me. I'm not supposed to swim alone." 

" But you're not alone TK - you're with me!" Patamon protested. " You don't think I'd let anything hurt you, do you?" 

" No, of course not!" TK smiled at him and sat down on the edge of the riverbank, dangling his feet in the slow moving current. " It's just Matt is real smart, and if he says you're not s'posed to do something, then you shouldn't." 

Patamon looked confused at this. TK offered him another smile. " I KNOW you'd protect me, but what if I started sinking? You're not big enough to pull me out." 

" If I could digivolve I could," Patamon pouted. 

" That's okay!" TK said reassuringly. " But until I get bigger, Matt looks out for me." 

" How come?" Patamon asked, his curiosity peaked. " Tai is the leader." 

" So?" TK shrugged. " Matt's my brother." 

" I don't understand." 

TK grinned. " Older brother's watch out for little brothers. Kind of like parents, 'cept Matt can't ground me!" 

" Ground you?" 

" It means when you're in trouble and have to go to your room an' think about what you did," TK said knowingly. Patamon laughed. 

" Did you get in a lot of trouble?" 

" Not really." TK paused. " I think." 

" This is confusing." 

" No it's not," TK said, splashing his feet as he tried to think of a way to explain it to Patamon. " Matt's my big brother. He tries to protect me like you do." 

" Like a digimon?" 

" Sort of," TK nodded. " But we don't change shape when we try to help people." 

" Neither do I," grumped Patamon. TK splashed some water in his direction. 

" So? That just means the other digimon watch out for you too!" 

Patamon thought about this for a minute, floating quietly. Then he turned over with a splash and looked up at TK. " Does that mean Agumon, Gomamon, Biyomon and the others are MY brothers?" 

" I think Biyomon and Palmon would be your sisters," TK mused. 

" Sisters?" 

" Like Matt, only they're girls." 

" Oh." 

Patamon climbed out of the water and sat next to TK, letting the warmth of the sun penetrate his fur. 

" TK?" 

" Yeah?" 

" Do ALL brothers act like Matt?" 

TK stared out across the water, thinking. Then he slowly shook his head. 

" No. Some brothers are mean. A boy in my class once said his brother picked on him all the time. Matt doesn't pick on me." 

" What does that mean?" 

" It means when ya tease someone and make them cry." TK picked up a stone and tossed it in the river, smiling at the sploosh it made. Patamon nodded. 

" Matt hates it when you cry." 

" I know." TK shrugged. " Matt's the best." 

" Why?" 

" Because he's always looking out for me," TK said. " He's always helping me do things and I know he'll always be there if I need him." 

" You love him?" 

" Of course I do!" TK bapped Patamon on the head teasingly. " He's my brother!" 

" Does he love you?" 

" Yup!" 

" How can you tell?" 

" Because of what I've already told you. People don't help people they don't like." TK's smile grew gentler, and for a minute he looked a little wiser. 

" TK?" 

" An' I know he loves me 'cause he lets me help him." 

" Help him?" Patamon flapped his wings and resettled himself before turning to TK, eager to hear more. 

" Yeah." TK said. " He doesn't like people around him a lot, but he ALWAYS lets me come see him. Well, he did until him and dad moved away...." TK's voice trailed off sadly. 

" Go on," urged Patamon. 

" But even now, he acts tough around everyone, but I know he's kidding." TK said reflectively. " and he always sends Gabumon to help keep us warm at night." 

" And doesn't eat his food until you say you're full," added Patamon. 

" That too!" TK grinned. He stretched out on the grass, feet still dragging in the water. Patamon lay down beside him. TK stared up at the clouds. " Yup. I'm really lucky," he concluded. " I have the best brother in the world and now with you, I have two of the best friends I'll ever have!" 

Patamon nodded. Suddenly they heard twigs snapping as footsteps approached. TK sat up as Matt entered the clearing and pushed a lock of blond hair from his face. 

" Hey squirt - sorry I took so long." He snorted. " Mimi saw a small digimon that looked like those centipedes we had in the backyard back home - it took forever to convince her to come down from the tree." 

TK laughed and stood up. "So can I go swimming now?" 

" Sure kid!" Matt watched as TK and Patamon jumped in the river eagerly, challenging each other to a swimming race. A suspicious wetness lurked in his eyes as he recalled the heartfelt words spoken only moments before by TK, who had had no idea Matt had been in the bushes listening, not wanting to interrupt. 

" You're wrong TK," he murmered quietly. " I"M the lucky one." He heard shouting and he snapped from his daze to see TK and Patamon waving at him. 

" Come on in Matt!" 

" Coming bro!" Matt hastily wiped the moisture from his face before pulling his shirt over his head. " I'm coming!" 


End file.
